The Return of Alvin
by MrsAvanJogia
Summary: It's been three months since Astrid defeated Alvin and Camicazi, and she's still adjusting to the high life. She and Hiccup might not be married yet, but the pressure is on. More secrets and lies pour out when Astrid finds Shylock and keeps him. But when the threat of Alvin comes back, while Astrid be strong enough to fight him off again?
1. I'm Looking Out for Me

**I missed this story! I forgot how fun it is! I hope you enjoy, I own nothing!**

 **STOP! THIS IS A SQUEAL! IF YOU HAVE NOT READ DIAMOND IN THE ROUGH READ THAT FIRST! THANK YOU!**

 **Stay Perfect!**

* * *

The thieves rode in on dragons. They stopped in a cave and looked around. Their leader, Snotlout (no relation to the guard Spitelout) got off his dragon as the thieves threw their loot on the ground.

"This night has been quite… _rewarding…_ " One said

"No thanks to our leader Snotlout." Another said as Snotlout walked to the loot, stepping on gold coin, tripping into some vases.

"Well, it only _looked_ expensive." Snotlout said

In the background, no one noticed a blue Nadder tail pick pocket one of the men

"Is this a haul or what, my surly band of Thieving skunks?" Said Snotlout, picking up an Inferno

"How is it you get the Inferno?" a thief asked

"Why, this is my… leader bonus." Said Snotlout "This, and that and that," Snotlout pointed to two chest "are my beloved leader bonus."

"And what is out reward?" another asked

Again, in the background, no one noticed a blonde girl fly over them on a magic carpet "Hmm? Here you go. Good work, boys. Very successful raid." Snotlout said throwing them a small bag of coins.

Many of the thieves pulled out their swords, when they noticed a chest moving.

"The chest! It moves!"

"It cannot be!"

"What is holding it up?"

"GHOSTS!" Screamed Snotlout, jumping into a man's arms

One of the men walked around the rock and saw a dragon, not one of their dragons…

She squawked and Snotlout jumped out of the man's arms and threw a rope over the dragon.

"Let her go Snotlout!" A girl screamed

The group of twenty thieves looked up and saw a blond haired girl standing on a rock. Her arms were on her hips and had a death look on her face.

"Who are you?" Snotlout asked

"My friends call me Ast… you can call me Astrid." Astrid jumped onto a rope and swung around the cave. She kicked some guys away and jumped, flipping in the air and landing on her feet. She ran behind a rock and the men lost her

"Hurt her! What? Where did he go?" Astrid was stealing all their loot, stuffing as much as she could on Carpet. "There! She has our loot! Don't let her get away!"

"She must not escape!" The men were chasing after her. "We've got her now." After getting most of the loot, she jumped onto Carpet and took off, Stormfly not fair behind her. "A flying carpet?"

"SHE'S GOT A FLYING CARPET!" Screamed Snotlout

"Nice catch Carpet…" said Astrid, looking at her haul. Astrid flew over the men, who were poking their swords in the arm. Stormfly turned and blew a raspberry at them. Astrid laughed and started ending for the exit. On her way out, she picked up the last bag and threw it on Stormfly. Snotlout was fuming. He jumped up and grabbed Carpet's tassels.

"This was a very bad mistake!" he screamed and Astrid flew Carpet. Astrid turned and smirked at the sight of a shiny thing in his belt line. She grabbed it and Snotlout gasped "That's mine!" He let go of Carpet, then started to fall to the ground.

Astrid put the Inferno in one of the bags and smiled at Stormfly "Next stop… Berk!"

* * *

In an island not too far from Berk, a bump in the ground was moving.

Shylock popped out of the ground and spit out dirt. "Finally! This is terrific! I have dirt in places I didn't know I had!" Shylock pulled himself out of the dirt, half of his body still inside a lamp.

"Spare us your complaining, Shylock!" Shouted Camicazi

"Are we out yet?"

"'Are we out yet? Are we out yet?' Yes we're out! No thanks to you and Princess. If it weren't for me, you'd be stuck down there forever!" Shylock was hopping around trying to get out, but was failing.

"Shylock!" Shouted Camicazi, making Shylock shoot out of the lamp

"You will now release us so that I may have my revenge." Alvin said evilly.

"Yeah, yeah, when I'm good and ready."

"DO AS I SAY YOU WORTHLESS PIPSQUEAK!" Screamed Alvin

"You know something? You're nothing without me."

"What?" asked Camicazi

"Who comes up with all the good ideas!? ME! Who does all the work!? ME!" Yelled Shylock

"If it weren't for _me_ , you'd still be a dumb reptile squawking for FOOD!" Yelled back Alvin

Shylock rolled his eyes and glared at the lamp " _That's it! I've had it! I hate to be dramatic, but it's time for me to fly the coop._ " Shylock fluttered his wings and Alvin shot magic from inside the lamp. " _Terrific! Fine! I'm drawin' the line, before I wind up in a Terror stew!"_ Shylock flew over to the lamp and picked it up in his talons. " _I was a fool to let you run the show, I'm cuttin' ya loose, pal! Look out below!"_ Shylock dropped the lamp inside a well, smirking at the screams of Camicazi and Alvin " _Arrividerci! C'est la vie! Hope all goes well! I'm lookin' out for me!"_ Shylock started to fly away.

* * *

"Ah, Berk. My least favorite place." Said Shylock as he flew into the village. Just a dragon ready to shed his skin… and _I'm_ the one holding the tweezers! I'll be runnin' this village inside a week!" Shylock sat by a yak, who stared at him "What's your problem!?" shouted Shylock "You don't have faith that I can do it?!" Shylock screamed " _Okay, I'm little, been playin' second fiddle. And I don't get no respect. I turn the other cheek, but this busted scale is that only thanks that I get!_ " Shylock started to fly through the market, stilling singing his song " _I never found a friend that I can trust,_ " Shylock started to eat the grapes that where on a table. Mr. Thorston turned around and gasped. " _They promise caviar and leave me eating dust!"_ A sword nearly missed him and Shylock flew away quickly " _That's some reward for loyalty! From here on in, I'm lookin' out for me! Ohh, I don't need nobody else! I'll never fail! I'll cover my own tail! I can take care of myself! You know, it just don't pay to give a hoot. I'm givin' all my heart, what do I get? Da boot! I'm through wit' dat. I'm flappin' free. From here on in, I'm looking out for me!"_ Finished Shylock, as he flew away, towards the Chief's place.

* * *

Astrid flew back into Berk a little before dawn the next morning. She grabbed one of the bags full of gold and Stormfly looked at her like _What are you doing?_

Astrid smiled at her, dipping her hand in the bag, then throwing a handful of coins and jewels out on the street. Stormfly screeched in horror

"Stormfly!" Yelled Astrid "We're not the ones who need this money." She finished her statement by throwing another handful out.

"Gods bless you!" someone shouted

Astrid threw a handful down, and it landed in front of a single mother of three. She gasped "A miracle!"

As Astrid flew over Berk, people were shouting "Rain on me!" "Ohh!" "gods bless you child!"

Stormfly still looked upset.

"Don't worry Storm. I'm not throwing everything." This made the dragon perk up. Astrid help up the Inferno "This is for Hiccup." Astrid laughed at her dragon's face.

Astrid flew onto Hiccup's balcony and heard growling. She saw Hiccup's Night Fury, Toothless, about to pounce on her.

"Whoa!" She gasped. Astrid got off of Carpet and walked backwards "Easy Toothless. You know… Astrid?" Toothless pounced and jumped on her. She gasped in pain as Toothless started to lick her. "Gah! I'm happy to see you to bud…" Astrid pushed Toothless off of her and sat up. She turned towards Carpet and Stormfly. She brushed off the dust from her rag dress "Ahem. How do I look?" she asked

"I think you look beautiful." She heard Hiccup whispered

Astrid turned around and smiled at her boyfriend "Hiccup." She walked up to him and hugged him tightly. Hiccup held onto her and smiled into her hair

"Where were you? I missed you." Hiccup kissed her hair

Astrid pushed herself away, arms still around his waist, and pulled out the Inferno "I had to pick up a few things…" She smirked "This is for you."

Hiccup took it and looked it over "Oh my gods! This is amazing! The medal work! It must have cost you a fortune."

"Oh it was _steal_." She winked at Stormfly and Carpet

Hiccup pulled her in and kissed her. Astrid smiled under the kiss. Hiccup pulled away and pushed her bangs out of her face. They walked into Hiccup's room, where he sat the Inferno on his desk. "Dad wants you to joins us for dinner tonight." He said sitting on his desk chair. "He has to make soon announcement."

"And he wants me there?" Astrid asked, grabbing Hiccup's hands

"It's _about_ you." Hiccup squeezed her hands

"… am I in trouble?" she asked

Hiccup laughed "Let's just say… this is a dinner you _don't_ want to miss." Hiccup winked

"Hiccup, what's going on?"

"I promised dad, I wouldn't spoil his surprise." Stated Hiccup, standing up and wrapping Astrid in his arms. "You've made… quite an impression, you know."

Astrid ran her hands threw his hair "So, I'm _not_ in trouble?"

"Of course not! You defeated Alvin, saved Berk, and recused an heir. Astrid, you're a hero." Hiccup touched her forehead with his  
"I guess… that's me! Ready for anything!"

All the sudden, there was a commotion. Stormfly, with the Inferno in her mouth, was being chased by Toothless.

"Stormfly!" Shouted Astrid

Stormfly flew past Toothless, who couldn't fly without Hiccup, blowing a raspberry at him, then flew into a wall. She landed on top of Astrid.

"Again!" She wheezed

Hiccup was laughing, and helped Astrid up "You may want to change before dinner, though."

Astrid looked down and saw dirt and dust all over her, then glared at Stormfly, who spit out the Inferno.


	2. Nothing Quite Like A Friend

**Hey guys! I'm glad you liked the first chapter! If I'm completely honest, this is my least favorite Aladdin sequel, but I'll keep writing it if you want me to! I own nothing!**

 **Stay Perfect!**

* * *

"Seems like only yesterday Alvin and Camicazi was runnin' Berk, and I was his right hand dragon!" Sobbed Shylock, sitting on the wall of the Chief's Place "But then he had to go and mess things up! Now I'm stuck on the outside looking in!" Shylock started to pace around "I gotta get back into the Place! Back into power…"

At that moment, Astrid and Stormfly walked out of the house, wearing her outfit she had when she was 'Heiress Ali' and her hair was down "Well, my dear Stormfly, shall we see what the common folk are doing today?" she asked

Stormfly started to babble and Astrid laughed, walking down the steps to the open gate door.

"We have time for a stroll before our audience with the chief."

"The street rat is living in the Chief's Place now? Ah! That does it! All reports are in! Life is now officially unfair!" Shylock shouted, pacing again. He stopped and looked at another Terrible Terror "Wait! Wait a second here! This is perfect! The girl is my ticket back into power!" Shylock flew off to search for Astrid. He hid behind a wall and saw her walking towards him

"I'll just get Astrid on my side with a little sympathy act." He said, rolling around in the dirt. "Then I'll be back in the palace again quicker than you can say 'Easy Street'."

Astrid walked by and Shylock threw himself in front of her

"Astrid!"

"Huh?" She looked down and saw Shylock

"Kid… finally… got free… of… Alvin…" He added a fake cough

"Shylock! What are you doing here!?" She yelled

"Where are you? Getting dark… hold me…" Astrid went to grab him "Aah! I meant gentle like!" he yelled, flying away

"You're not fooling anyone!" Shouted Astrid chasing after him

"No, wait, I'm serious! I was under Alvin's power! He mesmerized me with the amulet. Just like the chief!"

Astrid kept trying to grab at him, but Shylock started to fly away. Astrid started to run after him, shouting "You traitor, you!"

Shylock ran into a belly, Astrid running into Shylock. They fell back and saw Snotlout. Astrid gasped.

"You, you look familiar." Said Snotlout

His thieves sighed "It's Astrid!" They said in stereo

"Where!? It is? I knew that…" he said "Hurt her a lot. Her, her Nadder and her Terror."

The thieves threw themselves at Astrid, but she jumped up and rolled away. She jumped on one of their backs and started to run. She rammed her back into Shylock and looked up. She slammed her elbows into some mead barrels, grabbing Shylock and rolling away. A thief pulled out his swords and swung at Astrid. She grabbed a barrel and started to block his hits. Shylock somehow got in the barrel and was nearly hit with the sword. Astrid threw the barrel and it him in the head.

He shook his head and saw Shylock "Treacherous dragon!"

Shylock screamed "Look, I'm not with her!" He screamed as a knife came down. The thief chased after him.

Astrid grabbed a wood post and started to block sword hits. She brushed her bangs out of her face, hairs sticking to the sweat. She hit two thieves, and they flew backwards, landing on the guy who was chasing Shylock. He landed by Stormfly and he looked at her.

"Nadder, help! They're after me!" They looked over and saw Snotlout raising a… fish?

Stormfly pushed Shylock forward with her tail and ran away. Snotlout ended up tripping and falling on top of him.

Astrid blocked more sword hits, but she was outnumbered. One broke her post and were growling at her. Stormfly came behind her and hid.

"You won't dance out of this one!" They laughed

Shylock pushed his head out of a melon and glared

"That's it! Now I'm mad!"

Snotlout sat up and spit out the fish. He stood up and started to walk over to Astrid, but slipped on the fish and fell backwards.

Astrid's hands were forced behind her back and pushed forward. She struggled to get away, but the thieves had death grips on her. One pulled his sword out and smirked at her.

Snotlout looked up and saw a Terrible Terror glaring at him.

"Mess with this reptile, huh?" he asked, before pushing a plant down. Snotlout gasped as the plant landing on the other side of the wood plank his was laying on, shooting him into the air.

Astrid watched as the thief waved the sword in front of her face, then heard screaming. They looked over and saw Snotlout flying towards them. He knocked all the thieves away from Astrid and landed in a pile eggs. She looked over and saw Shylock waving his paw around.

"And I got more where that came from!" He shouted, making Astrid and Stormfly look at each other

"My eggs—ruined! Who will pay for them!?" Shouted Mr. Ingerman

"Oh, shut up." Said Snotlout

"Guards! Guards!" Mr. Ingerman shouted

Snotlout grunted as he sat up. His eyes widened at the sight of a guard.

"What is the trouble here?" Spitelout asked

"It is that thief Snotlout." A guard said

At that moment, one of Snotlout goons picked up the reins of the horse and snapped them down. The horse neighed and took off, guards chasing after them.

Astrid watched Snotlout take off, then looked at Shylock, who flew next to her

"Jerks." He coughed

"Uh," Astrid twisted her fingers around "Thanks for your help. You saved me…"

"I did?" he asked, then smirked "Right! Oh yeah! Of course I saved you! It's my nature! I'm always rescuing things. Cats, babies, girls like you, always rescuing."

Stormfly growled at him and sat on him.

"Hey! What's going on?!" Shylock's muffled voice said "Is this any way to treat your rescuer? You owe me, kid! I saved your life." Astrid bit her lip

"Stormfly, wait!" Astrid stopped Stormfly from shooting her spin shots at him "I can't believe I'm saying this, but he's right. I do owe him one." Stormfly screeched in horror as Shylock smirked smugly at her "I'll see that the chief gives him a fair hearing!"

"What!? The Chief!" Shouted Shylock

* * *

Back at the Chief's Place, Astrid slammed the cage door shut on Shylock "Ow!" She locked the door and smiled at him

"Don't worry, I'll talk to him. Soften him up a little."

"Are you kidding? He hates me! And what about the Heir?"

Astrid stopped in her tracks "Hmm? No problem. I just have to make sure that Hiccup doesn't see you until I've gotten him… prepared."

"Prepared for what?" His voice rang out and Astrid jumped in front of the cage

"Ah! I mean, for the—for the stain Stormfly got on the new saddle you made her."

Stormfly looked taken back as she nudged her human. Astrid gave her a look and Stormfly rolled her eyes

"I don't see a stain." Stated Hiccup

"Oh well, no problem, them. Off to dinner!" Astrid grabbed Hiccup's shoulders and turned him around. "Can't wait for that surprise!"

Hiccup stopped, stumbling a bit over his fake leg and crossed his arms "Is something wrong?"

"Huh? Wrong? Oh, come on!" Astrid rubbed her arms "No! Everything's just fine!"

"I don't think so, you keep rubbing your arms. You only do that when you're lying." Stated Hiccup

He's right, when Astrid was going through that whole 'Heiress Ali' thing, her arms were so red and skin was starting to peel off.

"Like I said, everything's just fine!"

"You aren't _hiding_ anything from me, are you?" he asked "Any more…secrets?"

"S-secrets?" She asked "heh… ahem. Of course not. I almost lost you once that way…" Astrid grabbed his hands and smiled "I won't make that mistake again."

Hiccup smiled and pulled her in. They were about to kiss, when the ground started to rumble.

"What?" They asked

The water in the pond next to them started to swirl and Hiccup pulled Astrid close to him.

There was a bang and suddenly Tuffnut appeared laughing. Astrid smiled.

"He's big! He's blonde! And he's _back!_ " Shouted Tuff

"Tuffnut!" The couple shouted, hugging him

"You came back!" Smiled Astrid

"AHHH! WATCH THE SUNBURN!" He shouted in pain and the two backed away "HA! Kidding! Did you miss me? Be honest! Take care of these, my good reptile." Tuff handed his bags to Stormfly "Careful, they're heavy! I've got souvenirs for everybody!" He handed Astrid a new axe, Hiccup a new dagger, and gave Stormfly a new axe holder thingy…

"You saw the whole world already?" asked Astrid, putting her new axe in her skirt

Tuffnut shrunk and started to sing " _It's a small world after all_!" Tuffnut grew taller and smiled "But Berk had something that no other place in the world has. YOU GUYS!" Tuffnut shot himself in the air, putting Astrid and Hiccup on his back. " _I parachuted down into the Taj Mahal. I rollerbladed all along the great Great Wall. I even the famous Leaning Tower fall, but who was with me through it all? Nobody!_

" _The Moscow Circus hired me to fly trapeze. On Mount Olympus, ran a race with Hercules. It's easy when you're chased by… KILLER BEES! Who said 'geshundheit' when I sneezed?_ " Tuffnut sneezed and Astrid laughed, helping Hiccup off of the ground

" _So now I'm home. Home again with you. You chase the clouds away, whenever I am blonde."_

"You're always blonde!" Laughed Astrid

" _And the pyramids, I highly recommend. There is nothing in the world quiet like a friend! Slept like a babe in Bombay on a bed of nails. Moroccans set my fairy tales of seven veils. I singlehandedly I even saved the whales! No one was there to hear my tales! In Acapulco, joined a Mariachi band. I rose the raging rapids down the Rio Grande. Flew in an air balloon, but when I tried to land nobody laughed, or lent a hand._

" _Without ou, the Amazon is just a trickle. Without you, the Sahara's not so hot. Without you, Niagara Falls is just a leaky faucet. And the Huey Two is just some yacht._

" _Now that I'm home, home again it's clear. All I ever wanted seems to be right here. I've traveled east and west. And now I'm back again and there's nothing in the world quite like a friend."_

" _There's nothing the world."_ Sang Hiccup

" _There's nothing in the whole wide world!"_ Sang Astrid

" _There is nothing in the world quite like a friend!"_ They sang together and Stormfly snorted at them… humans, what are you going to do with them?

" _Nothing in the whole wide world!"_ Finished Tuffnut

"So, Tuff, how does it feel to be free?" Asked Astrid

"Seriously? I LOVE IT!" His back kinked and he bit his lip "Okay, maybe my powers aren't what they used to be. Let's say they're semi-phenomenal, nearly cosmic, but don't sell me short." Tuffnut shrank, then grew again "I may be free, but I still have some magic in me. I can still do this!" He poofed a bouquet of flowers and one latched onto his face. Tuffnut pulled the flower off and his face was gone. Hiccup and Astrid looked at each other, then back at Tuff

"Hey!" His voice was muffled as he pulled his face from the flower. "Hate to lose face in front of you guys." He said normally "Give me another chance. Who's first? I can do this!" Tuffnut looked at the box where he was going to cut one of them in half and put them back together

"Uh, Tuff, we have to go to-"

"Dinner!" Shouted Hiccup "We're late!" Hiccup grabbed Astrid's hand and started to pull her to the house

"Ohh, you probably have some big, romantic dinner planned. You don't need a big blonde lout gumming up the works." Frowned Tuff

"But Tuff!" Shouted Astrid

"Three's a crowd. You kids go on."

Astrid nudged Hiccup forward and he glared at her "Uh, Tuffnut, I would be honored if you'd join us for dinner."

"You would? Ooh!" Shouted Tuff "Come on everyone! Get in here!" Tuffnut pulled everyone in for a group hug, then started running inside "Home cookin'? Let's go!"

Stormfly started walking inside and Astrid stopped her. "Not you Stormfly! You have a job to do, remember?"

Stormfly cocked her head

"You have to guard Shylock." Stated Astrid

"Milady?" yelled Hiccup

"Coming babe!" Astrid turned to point at Stormfly again, then walked inside.

Stormfly shook her head... why is she always getting to situations like this?


	3. Forget about Love

**This is, personally, the only reason I watch this movie. This is my favorite song in the whole movie! I hope you enjoy! I own nothing!**

* * *

Astrid started to walk back into the house, when Tuff popped in front of her.

"Giddy up, slow poke. What's keepin' ya?" he asked

"Nothing!" Her voice cracked "… well something… but I'll tell you later." Stated Astrid, pushing Tuff inside.

* * *

On the far side of the island. Snotlout pulled some water from a well and washed his face "That stinking Astrid. First chance I get, I'll slice her in half."

His gang of thieves were glaring at him "That stinking Snotlout. First chance we get, we'll slice him in half."

"Hey!" Said Snotlout "Get over here and wash up! It's bad enough I have to look at you, I don't want to smell you either."

"Come, we do it now." One, ironically named Smelly, said "No witnesses."

The gang raised their swords right as Snotlout lifted another bucket of water and dumped it on himself, making a black lamp fall on his head.

"Ow! What's this? I swear to Odin I'll sue whoever runs this well…" He picked it up and smirked "A lamp. Well, it might be worth a few coins once it's cleaned up." Snotlout rubbed the lamp.

"It will be of little use to you, Snotlout." Smelly said "Except to light your way to the Valley of the Dead."

Right as they raised their swords, smoke came out of the lamp.

"It is bewitched!" Smelly cried, running for his dragon, along with every other thief. Male and female laughing was heard as Snotlout trembled in his pants.

A genie appeared along with a girl. Snotlout whimpered.

"We are free! Free to exact vengeance upon she who had imprisoned me!" the genie shouted as they tried to fly away, but the shackles on their wrists wouldn't let them go very far

"It is the curse of the lamp," stated the girl

"All the power in the universe and I am bound by the rules of the genie!"

"Which means we can't kill that upstart Astrid." Growled the girl "Unless…"

"We have someone arrange it for us." The two smirked at each other

"Take us to Berk at once!"

Snotlout whimpered again, back against the well, speaking gibberish.

"I suppose I am a bit too much for his limited mind." Stated the genie, shrinking him and the girl down.

Alvin and Camicazi smirked at the little man. "I trust you'll find us a little less overwhelming now?" he asked

"You're a genie?" asked Snotlout

"You are astonishingly perceptive." Camicazi rolled her eyes

Snotlout picked up the lamp and shook it "Ahem. If you're a genie, then don't I get wishes?"

Camicazi looked at her nails "Three wishes."

"That is a minor formality." Alvin waved his hand "But first. We must go to Berk. You will take the lamp there for me."

"Then you need me." Smirked Snotlout, standing up. Alvin glared at him "I'll take you to Berk. But first I want my wishes."

Alvin was so angry, he shot fire bolts to make Snotlout run around like a dead chicken.

"WHY YOU-"

"Daddy…" whispered Camicazi

Alvin smirked at the fear of Snotlout "You shall have your wishes."

"I shall? I mean… of course I shall… what does shall mean?" Snotlout shrugged "I want—I want riches, treasure… um… I wish for the legendary sunken treasure ship of Coeur du Mer!"

"Your wish is out command." Alvin snapped his fingers and suddenly they were under water. Snotlout couldn't breathe. This isn't what he wanted…

"Ugh, daddy… my hair." Complained Camicazi

Alvin rolled his eyes "Poor sweet child. Aren't we enjoying our wish?" Snotlout shook his head "Perhaps you wish e to return you to the island?" Snotlout nodded and Alvin snapped his fingers.

Snotlout gasped and held his throat. "That was two wishes. Take your time with the third." Smiled Camicazi

"Or you will wish you had never been born."

"On the other hand, if you cooperate with us, we will see that you are amply rewarded."

"Rewarded?" asked Snotlout

"First, you will help us get revenge on a street rat named Astrid." Said Alvin

Snotlout gasped "Astrid? I want revenge on her, too! She robbed me, turned my men against me, and she fought dirty!" whined Snotlout "My brilliant swordsmanship availed me nought! And those are big words."

Alvin grabbed Snotlout's tunic and pulled him face to face "Let's not be too hasty, my simple-minded friend."

"It's not enough that we simply destroy Astrid. After all, there are things so much worse than death." Smirked Camicazi

* * *

Astrid tapped her fingers on the table nervously as Tuff started to cook

"Ok, prepare yourselves for a real culinary treat." Said Tuff

Tuff started to cook and Hiccup grabbed Astrid's hand "You okay?" he asked

"Fine." Smiled Astrid

"Now, to business." Said Stoick "Astrid, you have proven to be a woman of strong moral character." Astrid smiled "That's why I've decided to make you my right hand man… or woman in this case."

"Me? Really?" she asked

"Isn't it great?" Smiled Hiccup, kissing her hand

Tuff started to cheer "Wow! Right hand man… what's a right hand man?"

"Well, she will be my most trusted advisor."

"Well, that makes sense. She's bound to be better than that Alvin character."

"Exactly." Smiled Stoick

"And Shylock-" Astrid's head shot up "Talk about a rat with wings!"

"Uh, Tuff…"

"WHOO! That dragon was mean! _Chief want some bread, chief want some bread?_ Remember that?"

"I can still taste it! The traitor!" Shouted Stoick

Tuff pulled Astrid close to him "Yes sir! You don't see this girl hanging with evil Terrible Terrors."

Astrid faked a laugh "It's funny you should mention Shylock…"

* * *

Outside, Stormfly was sitting in front of the cage with Shylock in it.

"Hey Nadder, you gotta let me outta of this thing. I'll give you some fish. Come on Nadder… little Terror want to talk to Nadder." Stormfly started to growl "COME ON! I'VE GOT A WIFE AND THREE EGGS!" Stormfly wasn't amused "Imagine them hatching… never knowing their daddy." Stormfly looked over and saw Toothless walking around. "Come on, open the cage! Open it, open it, open it!" Stormfly opened the cage and Shylock was about to fly out when he saw Toothless right in front of it "Close it! Close it!" Shylock closed the door, but Stormfly opened it. Toothless jumped on the cage and Shylock pushed himself out of it. Toothless growled at him and Shylock screamed. He flew into the Chief's place

"YOUR NADDER'S TRYING TO KILL ME!" Shylock shouted "I saved your life! It's payback time, Astrid!" Shylock looked back and Toothless bit at him. He screamed again. He stopped in front of the door and Toothless pounced. "ASTRID!"

Toothless jumped through the doors, with Stormfly right behind him and crashed into the table

"Toothless!" Shouted Hiccup "You know better than that!"

Astrid looked past Hiccup's shoulder and saw Shylock trying to open Toothless' open.

Astrid clamped Toothless' mouth shut and held it there.

"So, Astrid, why did you bring up that evil dragon?"

"Chief, I have to tell you something about Shylock." Stated Astrid, holding Toothless' mouth shut. Toothless sneezed and Shylock shot out of his mouth. Astrid gulped. "He's here…"

Stoick stood up and shouted "Shylock! Guards! Guards!"

"No, wait!" Shouted Astrid

"Get that dragon!"

Spitelout smirked "Yes, Chief, it would be my pleasure."

Shylock covered his head as the sword came down, but the hit never came. He opened his eyes and Astrid grabbed Spitelout's arm

"No, Chief! NO!" She shouted

"Move out of my way, kid!" Yelled Spitelout as he and Astrid wrestled to get the sword.

"You don't understand!" Astrid pulled the sword away "Just listen!" Spitelout looked at his hands. How come he keeps getting beaten by this kid? "I have a-"

"Chief Stoick!" yelled Spitelout

Astrid looked over and saw Stoick and Hiccup glaring at her. They have never looked more alike.

"I trust she has a good explanation." Stoick said shortly

Hiccup looked at his father then back at Astrid "She had better."

"Chief, I think Shylock was… uh…" Shylock climbed onto her shoulder

"Mesmerized." Whispered Shylock

"Yeah, yeah! He was under Alvin's spell. Remember the amulet? Of course you do, uh… Shylock was only, um, look I just…" wow, Astrid is bad at this "Shylock's not all that bad. At least I don't think so anyway…" Astrid rubbed her arms

"Shoulda stuck with the amulet defense." Whispered Shylock

"'Not all bad'? He only served my enemy, that's all!" Stoick shouted

"We can't allow that dragon to run free!" Said Spitelout and Astrid glared

"Then I'll watch him!" Shouted Astrid and everyone took a step back. Shylock looked at Astrid "Uh, Chief Stoick, I meant, with your permission." Saved Astrid "I'd like to talk full responsibility for Shylock."

Shylock looked at Astrid again "You would?"

"Your actions are questionable to me, but so be it." Astrid let out a breath "Astrid, you will watch Shylock every moment." With that Stoick walked out. Spitelout walked up to Astrid

"And if the bird makes one wrong move, you shall be the one I shed, kid." And Spitelout walked out

"Uh, that could've gone worse." Stated Tuff

Astrid sat down in a chair and started to breathe again.

"Oh, Hiccup, I thought I was sunk."

"Ooh, not good…" winced Shylock

Hiccup cross his arms at her again "You were hiding Shylock all along weren't you!?" Shylock flew away

"And I think it just got worse." Stated Tuff

"Well, yes, but—"

"How could you!?" Shouted Hiccup "More secrets? More lies?" Hiccup started for the door "Astrid, I thought you'd changed."

Astrid jumped up again "Hiccup! Wait! Back in the village! Shylock—he—he saved my life."

Astrid covered her face "Some right hand woman I'm gonna make." Tuff touched her shoulder "Everybody's mad at me."

"Hey, Hiccup's just a little steamed." Tuff turned his heading into a tea pot and filled a cup "He'll cool down. Care for a cup?" Astrid groaned again "Uh, this isn't cheering you up is it?"

"I don't get it, Tuff. I try to do something good and it blows up in my face!" Astrid started for the front door "I'm going to be outside if anyone needs me…"

"Oh, that's the problem with doing the right thing. Sometimes you do it by yourself." Said Tuff to Stormfly

"That kid saved my life." Whispered Shylock "Nobody's ever looked out for me before. It's—it's like I owe her… nah."

Tuff floated down by him "Just let your conscience be your guide."

"Conscience? Never had one." Shrugged Shylock

Tuffnut grabbed Shylock and poofed out to where Astrid was

"Can you quit with the hocus pocus already?" asked Shylock

"Look at her," Said Tuff, holding him to look at Astrid, who had her head in her knees and rocking back and forth. "Would it kill you to do something nice for her?"

Shylock looked at him "Maybe. I don't do 'nice.'" Shylock flew out of his grip

"Oh, come on! We have to get Ast and the heir back together!"  
"I don't do mushy. It's not me!" shouted Shylock, flying away

"But it's going to be _tricky_." Stated Tuff

Shylock stopped in his tracks and turned to Tuff "Tricky is good… tricky I can do."

* * *

Hiccup sat on his bed. He knew something was up with Astrid. He's so stupid to think she could change.

"Come on, Heir! Don't waste your tears on her."

"Shylock!" Hiccup stood up "Get out of here! And I'm not crying…" Hiccup felt his face just to be sure

"Hey, don't take it out on me! She's the creep. I never should have saved her life!" Shouted Shylock

Hiccup stood straighter and looked at Shylock "Saved her life?"

Shylock flew into his room and sat on a pillow "Yeah, she owed me one. That's why she stood up for me."

"But she didn't have to lie to me." Stated Hiccup

"You are so right." Stated Shylock " _Forget about that girl, forget about the way you fell into her eyes."_ Hiccup glared and looked away " _Forget about her charms. Forget about the way you held her in your arms._ " Hiccup dropped his shoulders " _Walking on air's obnoxious._ " Hiccup picked up and pillow " _The thrills_." Hiccup swung the pillow but missed " _the chills_." He swung again and missed again " _will make you nauseous. And you'll never get enough. Just forget about love."_ Hiccup threw the pillow and it hit him square in the back. Shylock flew out onto the balcony, where Tuff was "He's buying it! Now make with the magic!" Hiccup was on his bed, frowning " _Forget about romance_." Tuff made the Inferno float and Hiccup grabbed it " _Forget about the way your heart begins to dance. Then you feel the blush._ " Shylock flew past, taking the Inferno and flying out to his balcony. Hiccup ran after him " _when she's spouting out some sentimental mush."_ Hiccup ran out to the edge of the balcony, where he saw Astrid with her hands in her hair, looking upset. Shylock flew up to him " _Love really is revolting. It's even worse than when you're molting. Enough of this fluff! Just forget about love."_

Hiccup smiled " _I had almost forgotten the way it felt, when she held out her hand for mine. My heart all a-flutter."_

" _Oh, how I shudder."_ Sang Shylock

" _The first time we kissed!"_

" _It won't be missed."_ Shylock flew next to Hiccup " _Forget about her touch."_

" _I can't forget about her touch…"_

" _In the scheme of things it doesn't matter much."_

Hiccup ran back inside " _It matters so much!"_

" _You're better on your own! A meal becomes a banquet when you eat alone."_

Hiccup hummed when he ran down the stairs

" _Love's filled with compromises!"_ They sang opening the door

" _And don't you hate those big surprises?"_

Hiccup stepped onto Carpet, and he started to fly. Hiccup smiled " _A cozy rendezvous."_

Shylock rolled his eyes " _Oh please_."

" _Candlelight for two."_ Sang Hiccup

" _Oh, jeez."_ Shylock sang

" _Look, you're calling my bluff. I can't—"_

" _Just—"_

" _Forget about love!"_ They sang

Hiccup walked up to Astrid right as she looked up.

"Hiccup, I'm sorry… I shouldn't have kept Shylock a secret. Please…"

"Sh," Hiccup put a finger to her lips " _I can't forget about my heart."_

Astrid smiled " _I can't forget about my heart."_

" _How it felt to fall right from the start."_ Sang Hiccup

" _I'm still falling."_

Hiccup slashed water at her " _whatever we maybe do."_

" _Whatever we may do..."_

Astrid hid behind a tree " _You are here for me and I'll be there for you!"_ Astrid jumped and Hiccup picked her up, spinning her around.  
" _I'll be there to—"_ Sang Hiccup

" _To wish, to want, to wander. To find the sun through rain and thunder."_ They sang

" _A cozy rendezvous?"_ sang Hiccup

" _Yes please."_

" _Candlelight for two?"_ Hiccup pulled Astrid close

" _Oh jeez."_ Shouted Shylock " _Enough is enough."_

" _We can't forget about love!"_ The couple sang, and Hiccup kissed her.

* * *

Snotlout looked over the wall of the Chief's Place. He threw rope down and climbed down.

Once he got on the ground, he pulled out the lamp and rubbed it "We did it! We're in!"

Alvin and Camicazi appeared

"About time… it was getting hot." Said Camicazi

Alvin walked a few steps and saw Shylock with Astrid and Hiccup. Hiccup was petting him.

"How very like Shylock, he's lost no time endearing himself to those in power." Alvin smiled darkly "Which fits in perfectly with my _plan_ …" He rubbed his hands together.


End file.
